


【哈德】他是位马尔福

by XuYing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XuYing/pseuds/XuYing
Summary: 当所有人认为战时的一切都已落幕的时候，Malfoy带着Dumbledore的魔法画像回归……
Relationships: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 42





	【哈德】他是位马尔福

**Author's Note:**

> 有生子，小蝎子出没，已经5岁了。

1.16号，今天是个特殊的日子。

今天，魔法界的救世主哈利波特和凤凰社骨干金妮韦斯莱订婚了，他们的结合将会为魔法界日后的团结稳定多添一层保障。

今天，战争结束后失踪的德拉科马尔福带着邓布利多的魔法画像回归，与他一同回来的还有一位疑似马尔福家的新成员。经魔法部法庭的再次审判，最终判定德拉科马尔福无罪，当庭释放，并归还马尔福家所有冻结的资产。

*

推开尘封已久的大门，5年没有维护过的铁门“嘎嘎”作响，金漆的碎末混合积攒的尘土因为突来的动静洒了下来，在触及德拉科前被风带走。马尔福庄园腐朽破败的气息终于找到了释放的缺口，不甘、阴翳、死气一股脑的喷泄而出。站在风口，德拉科沉默的接受了它的洗礼——这座庄园在责备他为什么这么晚才回来，同时，它也准备好了迎接主人的回归。

“Papa。”5岁的斯科皮害怕的拉紧德拉科的袍角，将它捏得皱皱的。小魔法师特有的对魔法的敏感告诉他这座庄园很不寻常，与他之前住过的任何一座庄园都不相同。绝对死寂带给他的害怕里还有来自血脉的亲切召唤，两种矛盾的情绪纠缠在一起，他这个年纪还无法单独处理好的它们，于是他只能向自己的父亲求助。

“别怕，我们回家了。”德拉科微笑着用另一只手拍了拍斯科皮拽着他魔法袍的双手，然后抽出魔法袍，牵起他的手走进这座寂寞的庄园。

这里没有一丝活物的气息。卢修斯养的白孔雀早被人私自贩卖了，纳西莎细心呵护的玫瑰们也全部枯萎了，原本院中央的喷泉被落叶和尘土寄居，除了杂草丛生，或许没有什么还能在这里活着。

德拉科沉默地环顾这个生活了18年，分离了5年的庄园，他不抱希望地打了一个响指，“砰”，一个家养小精灵应声出现。

“多莎？你还在？”德拉科有些吃惊，魔法部封了马尔福庄园之后，家养小精灵的契约暂时被解除了，它们都是自由的。他以为家里的家养小精灵不是被人卖了也应该老死了。眼前这只家养小精灵原本是专属于他的，算是家养小精灵里比较年轻的。但是，既然她在，为什么马尔福庄园还会露出这般衰败的景象？

斯科皮对突然出现的魔法生物又害怕又好奇，他还没见过家养小精灵，对于他而言，她是只长着硕大眼球和耳朵的矮小生物（她和他一般高）。斯科皮躲到父亲的背后，偷偷探出头打量这只奇怪的生物。

由于赫敏格兰杰极力主张废除奴役家养小精灵的行为，大多人为了响应魔法部号召，纷纷解聘家养小精灵们。即使有的家族不愿意放它们离开，他们也不再敢在外人面前继续使唤它们。万一有人与他们不和，用这个把柄去举报他们，他们就将被罚重金并为大多人不耻和警觉。

多莎注意到德拉科在她和庄园间来回移动的目光，她攥紧自己肮脏的围裙，突然疯狂的开始撞门口的柱子，边撞还边嚷嚷:“都是多莎不好，多莎是只懒惰的小精灵，多莎没有干自己的活，多莎应该、多莎应该把自己的耳朵塞进燃烧的壁炉里，用熨斗烫自己的手，把自己的头砍下来……但是、但是，这都是纳西莎主人的命令，多莎、多莎……”

多莎冷不丁的行为吓得斯科皮打了个哆嗦，然后他死死地抱着父亲的腿，如果不是那只奇怪的生物在父亲的面前，他现在一定已经要求抱抱了。

在多莎开始说应该怎么处罚自己之前，德拉科及时捂住了斯科皮的耳朵，并让他背对着多莎搂紧自己的脖子。

“够了多莎，我命令你停下来。”德拉科不悦的皱起眉，多莎吓坏了斯科皮，害得他到现在整个身子都在微微发抖。这个平时自己说重一句话就会湿润眼眶的孩子，真不知道他到底遗传了谁的性格。

多莎立马停下自己的动作，她睁着硕大的眼睛，不知所措地看着自己的主人，眼眶里是满到快溢出来的泪水。她害怕主人会送给她衣服让她离开。好不容易才等到自己又和马尔福庄园建立起契约，她真的不想成为一只无家可归的小精灵。一想起她曾见过的那些因为没有契约而四处流浪的家养小精灵，她更加害怕了。

只是没过一会儿，她的神情看起来没有那么害怕了，反而充满惊喜。

她现在才注意到德拉科怀里的孩子，契约告诉她这是位马尔福，他是她的小主人。

“这、这是小主人？”

德拉科面无表情的点点头，他听到了多莎刚才的话，纳西莎她……

“太好了！马尔福家有小主人了！多莎应该……多莎应该……”多莎神经质的来回踱步，她完全忘了自己刚才还在想怎么惩罚自己才能被赶走。她枯瘦的手指反复挠着自己原本就没有几根头发的头顶，大颗的眼泪不间断的往下滚，鼻涕也从她细长的鼻孔里流了出来。

喜极而泣大概就是这个样子。

斯科皮偷瞄着她，被她现在的样子又逗乐了。

“多莎，我们应该先进屋。”德拉科托着斯科皮的小屁股将他抱了起来，纵容他用手指玩弄自己颇长的头发。

像他们这样家族主宅的大门都是被施了重重魔法加以保护，再配上它自身的重量，往往他们都会选择让家养小精灵替他们开门。

“当然，我立刻开门。”多莎立刻收拾干净自己的眼泪，她抬起头，站直身子，左手端在后腰，一本正经地举起右手，俨然是个管家的样子。

一个响指之后，别墅的大门缓缓朝内打开。

德拉科抱着斯科皮的踏上连接门口的长廊，壁灯一盏接连着一盏亮起，马尔福庄园在含蓄的庆贺新任家主的回归。墙壁上挂着历任马尔福家主的画像，他们于尘封的黑暗中沉睡，又因启明的希望而苏醒，他们什么也没有说，只是注视着他前行。德拉科马尔福，现任马尔福家主，背负着历任家主期许的目光，他的背后是马尔福绝不容坍塌的高塔。

“多莎，你之前说是母亲命令你不准收拾庭院的，这是怎么一回事？”德拉科摩擦着大拇指上象征家主身份的戒指，这是他出了法庭以后第一时间拿回的东西，与它放在一起的还有卢修斯的蛇头手杖，它被留在了精灵银行。

“纳西莎主人说如果我再继续打扫庄园，那些贩卖家养小精灵的人会发现我，然后把我也抓走。现在英国已经不允许贩售家养小精灵了，他们肯定会把我卖去其他国家。最近流浪的家养小精灵也少了很多，大家好像都不在英国了，连家养小精灵市场也快经营不下去了……”多莎低垂着头，身子也逐渐佝偻起来，原本精神奕奕的面容再次枯槁，那段时间的阴影一直蒙在她的心头，挥之不去。就像一道伤疤，即使不流血了，即使愈合了，也不代表它没有出现过。

“我的母亲在哪里？”

“纳西莎主人在客厅等您，她还想和您一起喝下午茶。”多莎小心翼翼的瞥了眼德拉科主人，她的小主人已经长大了，俊秀的脸庞因为多年的磨砺多了一分坚毅，他现在的表情凝重，周遭安静得她连一口气都不敢喘。

“我知道了。”

*

“我的小龙，你终于回来了。”

和记忆里一模一样的话，说话语气也没有一点改变。

画像中的女人还是德拉科记忆中的那般端庄美丽，见到他的第一眼，她立刻从椅子上站了起来，还险些打翻了摆满下午茶点心的桌子。

“那就是我的孙子吗？真可爱，像极了你小时候的样子，我真想抱抱他。”

“是的，母亲，他叫斯科皮。”德拉科觉得自己的鼻子又酸又热，指不定现在鼻尖已经通红，他连忙低下头，不想让纳西莎发现他泛红的眼眶。离开之前他曾经见过纳西莎的画像，也告诉她自己怀孕的事，是她安慰了当时惊慌的自己，并给自己指了一条离开的路，不然斯科皮可能就是在阿兹卡班出生了。或许，他都没有机会出生。

“斯科皮，叫奶奶，这是你的纳西莎奶奶。”

“纳西莎奶奶。奶奶你真漂亮。”斯科皮软软地喊了一声“奶奶”，糯糯的声音甜到人心坎里了。

“乖～斯科皮真会说话，比你父亲小时候嘴甜多了。”纳西莎想走近些，她没有在意自己现在的行为是不是有那么一点不够优雅，她只想离自己的儿子和孙子更近一些。过了片刻，她放弃了这种无用的行为。

纳西莎再次坐会自己的椅子，端起茶杯小抿一口，压下了原本的欣喜。

“斯科皮……”她似乎想起了什么愉悦的事，放下杯子，一只手虚捂着嘴笑了起来，“你和你父亲一个样，都爱取这些名字。小蝎子，这会是个可爱的昵称，是不是？”

德拉科跟着笑了出来，他偶尔也是这么叫斯科皮的。

“母亲，父亲在哪里？”

德拉科直到离开都没敢见卢修斯一面……

“他在书房，他说他想在你还没学会怎么处理那些家族生意的时候在一旁监督你，免得你犯下什么错事，毁了马尔福的名声。不过别听你父亲瞎说，他是不放心你一个人。这几年里积攒的文件，关闭的产业，还有拖欠和未收回的债务，那么多事，他只是希望能用自己仅剩的头脑再为你做点微不足道的事。”

“……”德拉科再次低下头，许久都说不出话。斯科皮偷偷帮他擦干净了眼泪，这才让他有勇气再次抬起头，“我知道了，母亲，那我先去书房了。”

“知道了，你去吧。”

纳西莎又变回了一位优雅的贵妇人，在天气晴朗的下午，坐在开满鲜花的庭院里悠闲的喝着下午茶。

如果忽略那只因为克制而颤抖的手就更完美了。

告别了母亲，德拉科抱着斯科皮上楼。才几分钟的功夫，多莎已经打扫完了整栋房子，二楼走廊的窗帘被拉开了，光明再次降临马尔福庄园。

“笃笃”

德拉科轻轻的敲了两下书房的门:“父亲，我可以进来吗？”

“进来吧。”卢修斯沉稳的声音穿过书房的门传了出来。

德拉科推开门，他立刻注意到被挂在书桌正后方的卢修斯的画像。

“父亲。”

“嗯。”卢修斯在一模一样的书房里，他正坐在书桌后的椅子上。德拉科的声音让他从翻看文件的空隙里抬起头，瞥了眼站在书桌前的德拉科……以及他怀里有明显马尔福特征的孩子。

卢修斯放下手里的文件，他坐直了身子，手里那根蛇头手杖一下接着一下敲击着地面。即使画像没有声音，德拉科的脑海里还是回荡着记忆里熟悉的金属敲击木板的声因。不赞同的表情爬上了卢修斯的脸，似曾相识的表情还是令德拉科感到十分不安。

他似乎在无声质问德拉科，“这5年你就带回了一个孩子？孩子他的母亲/父亲呢？马尔福哪里有过私生子这种丑闻？”

斯科皮非常有眼色，从他父亲的反应中猜出了画像里的人的身份。

“爷爷好，我是斯科皮，斯科皮马尔福。你也可以叫我小蝎子，嘻嘻。”他很少做自我介绍，尤其是对着自己的家人，所以他觉得自己刚才说的话莫名的有点好笑，一个忍不住就真的笑了出来。

卢修斯听了他的话没有表现出明显的喜欢，只是淡淡的问德拉科:“都这么大了还要你抱？”

“斯科皮不足月就出生了，他从小身体就不怎么好，我们家的楼梯他爬不上来，我会慢慢训练他的，平时都是他自己走路。”德拉科老老实实的把情况交待了一遍。

第一次见到这么乖巧的父亲，斯科皮忍不住用崇拜的目光看着自己的爷爷。

“哼，”卢修斯（满意的？）冷哼了一声，他面前两个马尔福同时抖了抖，“你不也是不足月出生的吗？我记得你当时完全不需要我抱。”

“我害怕你晚上发生什么意外，大半夜要去你的房间看你四五次才放心”“我也是想尽办法，甚至找了斯内普熬制专门为你调养身体的药”诸如此类的话卢修斯都没有说出口。

“既然你回来了，现在就开始着手处理马尔福名下产业的问题，我会一直监督你。斯科皮也不要闲着，你去找出我以前给你制定的作业，挑一份让他做，我需要知道我们马尔福家族的继承人现在是什么水平。”

卢修斯开口了，其他画像里也走进了几位先祖，他们看起来很满意卢修斯的安排。

“是。”德拉科点点头，有些幸灾乐祸又有些同情的看着自己的儿子。

“父亲，我们是时候与马尔福的朋友们见面了。我想所有人都该知道，马尔福回来了。”

*

翌日，《预言家日报》的版面被两则惊天动地的新闻霸占了。左边是救世主哈利波特和他的未婚妻金妮韦斯莱的合照，地点是魔法部（现在魔法部绝大部分职位上是凤凰社的人），右边是马尔福家主德拉科马尔福高调回归魔法界，他抱着自己的儿子，左边的位置被人打了一个“?”，地点是马尔福庄园。

德拉科用早餐的时候看到了那份报纸，确认了马尔福的新闻之后被他扔在了角落。

他让多莎去找那些流浪的、愿意再次成为家养小精灵的精灵，并为他们都交了高昂的处罚金，不用一天，马尔福庄园再次恢复了往日的繁荣，甚至更甚，吸引了少量的小精灵入住。

今晚在马尔福庄园里即将举办一张足够吸引整个魔法界目光的宴会，参加人员名单目前处于保密状态。据各种八卦杂志猜测，此次宴会邀请的人员范围极广，可以说是什么样的人都会有，可能是政界大亨，可能是金融界大咖，还可能是一些古老的家族家主……唯一确定的是，德拉科马尔福的好友布鲁斯扎比尼和潘西帕金森必定在出席之列。

*

马尔福庄园的夜晚既有灯火通明的热闹，又有森严监控的寂静。

战后，不同身份和立场的人都得到了应有的结果。英勇作战者得到了勋章奖赏，不幸殉难者被记入史册，供后人追思，食死徒们被关入阿兹卡班。像布莱斯这种家族在战争中保持中立、个人又私下奉献过微薄力量的人战后生活几乎没有什么改变，而像潘西这种家里人是食死徒的，即使他们在战争中帮过忙，也难逃终身被魔法部监控的下场。但无论如何，他们的情况都比那些被投入阿兹卡班的食死徒要好得多。

德拉科这次的宴会邀请了魔法界不少有头有脸的人物，5年足够很多新兴势力崛起，尚未结帮拉派的他们仍是一股不容小觑的力量。除此以外，德拉科还邀请了有不少斯莱特林的老同学。因此，即使没有得到邀请函，以哈利为首的一行傲罗还是光明正大的闯进了马尔福庄园。

庄园里极其热闹，宴会的场所从屋内一直延续到屋外，香槟塔、点心架、食物盘，柔和的光源自头顶散落在每一位参宴的来宾身上。草坪上的人三三两两聚作一团，推杯换盏，氛围好不融洽。

这像极了一场正常的宴会。

哈利心里这么想。

那么这场宴会的主人在哪里呢？

只要找到人群聚集的地方，你就能找到一位马尔福。他们是天生的光源，能吸引无数趋光之人围绕左右。

哈利一下子就找到了……两堆人。对比了两堆人的身高，哈利果断将视线转移到拥有成年人高度的人群中。再定睛一看，他立刻认出了德拉科。过了五年，德拉科的长相并没有发生太大的变化，只是轮廓更加柔和了，原本的棱角被磨的所剩无几。他这几年应该过的并不差，气色似乎比他失踪前好了不少，但身材更为纤瘦了。

想到这里，哈利的心绪分了一些给旁边的那堆人，他同样轻而易举的找到了站在人群中心的马尔福。这位小马尔福表现得也十分得体，哈利从《预言家日报》得知他的名字——斯科皮马尔福。他铂金色的头发在光线的照耀下闪闪发光，像极了钻石的光芒（怪不得身边聚集了那么多女孩子），周遭女孩子身上佩戴的宝石在他面前显得逊色不少。他的眼睛眸色极深，隐隐能看出是占据大面积的银灰色，但到底是灰蓝还是灰绿就无从得知了。

哈利收回自己的视线，然后朝德拉科所在的位置走去，他有些事情不得不和举办这场宴会的主人说清楚。

“潘西，这几年大家都过得怎么样？”德拉科穿着一身剪裁合体的黑色西装，他端着一杯香槟，袖口的星砂袖扣在灯光下熠熠生辉。

“还能怎么样？吃喝不成问题，想买什么买什么，想去哪里就去哪里，哦，不对，是在英国想去哪里就去哪里才对。除了人身自由，我想我也没有失去什么不得了的东西。”潘西自嘲的笑了笑，牛血色的口红令她的笑容多了一分复古的幽怨。

“我很抱歉，我应该更早回来的……”

“不，德拉科，不要这么说，这一切都不能怪你。当初做了决定之后，我们不是已经预料到这种结果了吗？至少——你们现在还是好好的。这对我来说就够了。”

“潘西，你……你们不用担心，我回来了，属于我们的东西，我一定会都拿回来的。”

德拉科的杯子轻轻碰了碰两位好友手里的杯子，清脆的声音像是一句掷地有声的誓言，他在向两位昔日好友许诺。潘西先看了一眼布莱斯，又看了一眼德拉科，最后轻轻点头。

“我相信你。”

“德拉科，你得注意哈利波特。虽然他放弃了当魔法部部长的机会，但是他在民众心目中的威望丝毫不比现任部长低，他会是你竞选路上最大的绊脚石。”布莱斯不动神色的瞥了眼德拉科身后不远的位置，又低声说了些建议。

“谢谢你，布莱斯，我已经了解了。”

德拉科对着布莱斯点点头，然后转过身，果然看见了有些踌躇的哈利。布莱斯和潘西很懂眼色的先行离开，留给他们单独相处的空间。他们周围除了哈利的队友之外就没有人了，做生意的人似乎都不喜欢与傲罗有来往。

两人面对着面，德拉科右手端着香槟，左手插在西装裤的口袋里，头微微倾斜，直勾勾地盯着眼前举着魔杖欲言又止的男人。5年没见，不，今天早上他才在《预言家日报》上面见到他和他的未婚妻的合照，看起来真甜蜜。不像他们自己，6年同学1年战友，最后连一点能证明自己身份的东西都没留下。自己不得不为了躲避多次追捕远赴他国，辗转多年，如果不是凑巧在德国找到了邓布利多的画像，他什么时候才能再次踏上这片故土仍是个未知数。

其实他们也并非一点证明都没留下，但……德拉科并不想把他公之于众。

阔别许久，两人一时间都不知道见面的第一句话该说什么才属正常。

德拉科，好久不见，你瘦了/德拉科，这些年你都去哪里了/德拉科，你回来为什么没有第一时间来找我/德拉科，我想你了/德拉科……

哈利，好久不见，你都订婚了/哈利，我回来了/哈利波特，没想到你最后真的成了一名傲罗/哈利波特，你怎么会出现在这里/哈利……

“哈利波特，我可不记得有发给过傲罗部请柬。该不会是哪只猫头鹰迷路了，误打误撞送给了你们？”德拉科话里的轻微嘲讽比蜜蜂的尾针更容易刺痛人的神经，他锐利的气势多年未变，熟悉得令人欣慰又十分讨厌。

哈利清了清喉咙，现在的他沉稳不少，面对任何人时都能露出“职业”微笑。

“部分由我们监督的人员在你邀请之列，所以，请原谅我们的不请自来。”

德拉科用难以捉摸的目光盯着微笑的哈利几秒，那几秒仿佛被时间的沙漏刻意放慢，一帧一帧珍惜的放走。哈利有些奇怪，他差点怀疑是不是自己不小心将原本温和的微笑换成了狞笑，不然德拉科现在为什么是这般神情。

“怎么了？”

“没事，既然是魔法部的命令，我也不能违抗。”德拉科挑了挑左边的眉毛，露出一个饱含深意的笑容，“但请你们不要妨碍我的客人们，不然我也会请魔法部派傲罗将在马尔福庄园里捣乱的人赶出去。毕竟我和我的客人们都是好公民，魔法部应当保障我们的合法权益不受侵害。”

“当然。”

一场对话结束，哈利挥手解散了所有队员，现在这片空地只剩他们两人。

德拉科揣着耐心等待哈利，他想知道这个男人还想说些什么。但10分钟过去了，这点时间显然不足够哈利组织出什么合宜的句子。

说不失望是假的，但德拉科还是保持了马尔福的优雅，他朝哈利微微颔首，然后准备离开。

“等一等，德……”哈利一把抓住了德拉科的手臂，突然的触碰使原本还剩小半杯的香槟几乎全部泼洒在翠绿的草坪上，还有不少直接被德拉科的西服袖子偷喝了。

“你想对我papa做什么？！”一个小小的身影挡在两人中间，他还不及哈利的腰部，气鼓鼓的他努力张开双手，想要隔离开两人，保护身后的德拉科，那双水润的大眼睛毫不畏惧的与哈利对视。

哈利突然觉得大脑像被人用木棍狠狠捶了一棍，还是用巨怪手里的那种木棍，他的太阳穴拼命跳动，他的头就像不断被填入煤炭的火车头，扑面的迷雾、混乱的景象、嘈杂的环境，一团乱的思绪借着水蒸气喷发的力终于突破桎梏。

刚才离远了他没有发现，现在小马尔福站在自己的眼前，他分明七分像德拉科三分像自己，更别提那双因为激动的情绪而开始变浅的灰绿色眼眸。

“斯科皮是不是……”

“他是位马尔福。”

“他的父亲是不是……”

“他的父亲是位马尔福。”

“我们是不是……”

“我们是朋友。”

“德拉科，你明白我想问的到底是什么！”

“那又如何？”

德拉科嘴角噙着一抹残阳般的微笑，他的眉峰似刀，仿佛轻轻一挑眉，没有什么是他切不断的。

“德拉科，我会查出来的。如果斯科皮是我们的儿子，我不会放弃他的。”哈利盯着德拉科的眼睛一字一句的说出口，他看着德拉科的笑容消失，又看着凝重慢慢爬上他的眉梢。然后哈利果断转身，准备离开。他知道有个咒语可以查出两人之间是否有血缘关系，但他不记得了，他得回去翻翻书，或者可以问问赫敏。

他现在实在是太高兴了！

哈利最重视也最渴望家人，原本他以为有了家庭就有了家人，但现在看来似乎不止于此。他好不容易又找到了一个和他血脉相同的人，昔日翻滚在血液里的渴望再次苏醒，他怎么可能轻易放弃他？他想一个完整的家，他也想给这个孩子一个完整的家，他还想和马尔福一起建立一个家。

“哈利波特，别忘了你现在的身份，也别做让我恨你的事。”

德拉科的声音拔高了一个度，尖锐得哈利不禁回过头。

在被灯光照到的空地，德拉科牵着斯科皮的手，与他一同望着正在离去的哈利。他们一半在光明之下，一半在黑暗之中，周围没有一个人，孤立无援或许正适合此刻他们给哈利的感觉。但他们看起来早已习惯。

“我们长大了，已经……回不去了。”

哈利想，那5年德拉科一定是这么过来的，独自带着斯科皮一人，在完全陌生、孤立无援的国家生活着。斯科皮于德拉科的意义就像当初的魔法界于自己一样，是希望，是生活下去的理由。

“别让我恨你……”

哈利有些狼狈的离开马尔福庄园，德拉科的话反复在他的大脑里播放着。他真的做得出令德拉科恨他的事吗？不，他肯定是做不出来的。在德拉科最需要帮助的时候他不在他的身边，现在一出现难道就要和他争夺孩子？他只是想做些什么来弥补德拉科。

“Papa？”斯科皮拉了拉德拉科的衣角，仰着头看被他从愣神的状态拉了回来的父亲。

“怎么了，斯科皮？”德拉科把杯子放在一旁的长桌上，他蹲下身，微笑着刮了刮斯科皮的小鼻子，“是什么事让我的小蝎子愁眉苦脸？”

“Papa，我会一直陪着你的。”斯科皮奶香的吻亲在了德拉科的侧脸，他刚才一定喝了不少牛奶。

“Papa也会一直陪着你的。”德拉科也亲了亲斯科皮，然后将他拥在怀里。在斯科皮看不到的地方，他仍谨慎的盯着哈利离开的方向。

不远处，布莱斯和潘西正朝他们走过来。

夜里的北风很冷，即使没有魔法的帮助，德拉科和斯科皮拥抱在一起足够抵御任何严寒。马尔福的家人才是他们最大的依靠，魔法、金钱、权力从来只能锦上添花。

**Author's Note:**

> 开放式结局，主要内容是Malfoy正式回归，古老家族即将重现辉煌。Blaise和Pansy就是他的后盾。关于孩子，就是Draco一个人带大的，他姓Malfoy，不会跟Harry走的。


End file.
